The Nightmare You've Become (ReEscrita)
by Nana-Chan mademoiselleB
Summary: As aparecias, iludem. Por detrás do mais belo sorriso pode-se esconder a mais dura mágoa. Nova por aqui, 1ª estória... Leiam, Onegai... Mudança de rating por conteúdo que pode chocar alguns leitores. (Primeiro escrita por MademoiselleB(antiga conta))
1. Summary

**Boas minna-san! Voltei ao fanfiction depois de um hiatus de 3 anos! A minha outra conta está desactiva, pelo que vou continuar a minha estória nesta conta nova! =) Vou reescrever algumas coisas, retirar outras, melhorar os erros e dar continuação a uma estória que tem um enredo que me deu muito gosto escrever.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto e Naruto Shippunden, não me pertencem, e qualquer semelhança entre a estória e a vida real é pura coincidencia.**

 **Espero que gostem e deixo-vos com o Summary da estória!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Depois da luta contra Pein e da revelação de Hinata, Naruto começou a vê-la com outros olhos e aceitou os seus sentimentos. Depois da 4ª Guerra Shinobi e da morte de Sasuke, Naruto foi nomeado Hokage, sendo que cabia a ele manter a segurança na sua vila, e como é obvio todos os olhos estavam na raposa.**

 **Hinata considerava-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo, estava, finalmente com o homem que amava, o pai reconheceu-a como capaz de tomar a liderança do clã e fazia parte do concelho de Anciões, tendo este sido renovado, incluido; Shikamaru, Ino, Neji e Tenten. Para ela nada poderia estar a correr melhor.**

 **Sakura ainda estava um pouco triste com a morte de Sasuke, todos os dias ia à campa do amado e tinha-se tornado a melhor ninja médica da vila, sendo que Tsunade tinha-se reformado.**

 **Ino estava numa relação com o Kazekage e visto que Shikamaru estava para casar com Temari, as relações entre as duas vilas não podiam estar melhor.**

 **E finalmente, Itachi estava de volta à sua tão amanda vila... Tinha recebido o perdão de Tsunade e o consentimento de Naruto e toda a História foi revelada à vila. O nome Uchiha estava finalmente limpo!**

 **Mas as aparências enganam, e toda esta felicidade está prestes a acabar.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Bem, o summary está aqui, e não alterei quase nada. Espero que tenham gostado e vou tentar fazer o upload do próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível.**

 **E não, Não tenho BetaReader, por isso qualquer erro, peço desculpa e tentarei corrigir!**

 **Nana-chan (MademoiselleB)**


	2. The Nightmare has just begun

The Nightmare has just begun.

 **N.A. Bem Minna-san, passaram-se 3anos desde que comecei esta fic e no universo Naruto houve muitas mudanças. Vou começar a avisar que esta fic não segue nenhum dos universos (Manga/Anime). Quando a comecei a escrever esta estória, o anime estava na luta com o Pein/Nagato, ou seja o Neji ainda não tinha morrido, o Tobi ainda era Tobi e o Sasuke ainda era mauzinho! xD Então não esperem muita semelhança com o anime/manga. Vão aparecer muitos O.C, pois este é um tema que gera reações muito diferentes.**

 **Esta é uma fic ItaHina, mas isso ainda vai demorar á acontecer. Até lá teremos HinaNaru e NaruSaku. E eu sei que HinaNaru está canon mas eu amo ItaHina e SasuHina. *^***

 **Este tema vai ferir muitas susceptibilidades, vai haver muito palavreado chulo, alguma violência, muito Hentai...E gostava de manter por aqui para despertar o vosso interesse sem spoilar muito o resto da fic.**

 **Gostava tambem de dizer que só lê quem quer, estão livres de deixar a vossa opinião, mas não vos estou a obrigar a nada, lembrem-se disso!**

 **Para explicar um pouco mais a estória, ela surgiu-me enquanto estava a ouvir a "Bury me Alive" dos We are the fallen, e toda esta inspiração vem de um dos versos da musica, mais especificamente a "All I did was love you, Now I hate the Nightmare you've Become", aliás ao longo da fic se quiserem deixarei a musica que me inspirou a escrever cada capitulo. Vão ver que muitas delas são dos We are the fallen. =)**

 **Quanto ás actualizações da fic, espero conseguir fazê-las 2as vezes por semana.**

 **Alguma dúvida, questão, sugestão enviem P.M que irei responder!**

 **Aqui vai o 1ºCapitulo!**

 **Obrigada Minna-san!**

 **Warning! Este capitulo contem cenas...calientes!**

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Asterisco(*): Dados importantes para a compreenção da Estória

 _Itálico: Flashbacks_

 **Negrito: Falas**

Normal: Narração

Aspas("): Pensamentos

_/OoOoO/mMmMmMmM/etc: Mudança de foco em termos da estória.

*Quatro anos desde a 4º Guerra Ninja*

Na vila de Konoha tudo corria na mais perfeita calma.

Naruto ia em direção à Torre Hokage, quando se encontrou com Sakura que ia a caminho da Floricultura para buscar flores para colocar na campa de Sasuke, como fazia todos os dias.

 **-Hey!Sakura-chan!** \- Chamou Naruto, capturando a atenção da rosásea.

 **-Hey, Naruto_kun!Indo Trabalhar?** \- Perguntou, mais por coordealidade que por curiosidade.

 **-Hehehehe!** \- Riu-se, coçando a cabeça - **Sim! Os deveres de Hokage chamam! Nee nee Sakura-chan, temos de combinar um jantar um dia destes!** \- Disse Naruto ligeiramente mudando o assunto da conversa.

 **-Hay hay! Quando quiseres!**

 **-Acho que temos uns assuntos pendentes...** \- Disse com uma ronquidão sensual e aproximando-se do ouvido de Sakura. - **Afinal, o Sasuke morreu, e eu...** \- soprou-lhe ao ouvido - **Ainda não te esqueci!**

Naruto afastou-se de repente, para evitar que fizessem algum comentário, não que o fossem fazer, afinal toda a gente sabia que o Hokage era melhor amigo da rosásea.

Sakura nem podia acreditar que mesmo depois deste tempo todo, de tantas declarações sem resposta... O seu amor por Naruto era finalmente correspondido.

Depois da morte de Sasuke, Sakura resignou-se e acabou por, finalmente, aperceber-se que realmente gostava era de Naruto. O que ela sentia por Sasuke era apenas um sentimento muito grande de amizade, que acabou por ser confundido por amor.

E quanto a estes avanços de Naruto, depois da sua ultima declaração, eles passaram a ser mais frequentes. Ela sabia que era errado, mas a sensação de perigo e impossibilidade da situação só a excitavam mais.

Houve uma vez em que quase iam sendo apanhados por Hinata.

 _*Flashback*_

 _ **-Naruto! Pára!**_ _\- disse Sakura, enquanto era prensada contra a parede de uma das salas do quartel general dos ANBU, onde ela era capitã da equipa especial de medicina. -_ _ **Vá, já chega! Alguem pode chegar!**_

 _ **-Eu sei que tu gostas...**_ _\- Sussurou-lhe ao ouvido enquanto a sua mão descia de encontrou ao centro feminino de Sakura. - J_ _ **á molhadinha? Oras, mas ainda agora comecei...**_ _\- Disse afastando as calcinhas de Sakura com a intenção de torturá-la um pouco mais._

 _ **-Na-Naruto_ku-kun?**_ _\- Ouviram, Hinata, chamar._ _ **\- Onde estás? Pre-preciso da tua a-a-ajuda!**_

 _ **-Merda!**_ _\- Praguejou baixinho, Naruto, ao mesmo tempo que se recompunha. -_ _ **Rápido! Inventa algo relacionado com os ANBU! Falta de suprimentos!**_

 _ **-Sim!**_ _\- Disse Sakura, roubando um ultimo beijo ao amado e recompondo a sua saia. -_ _ **Estamos com falta de algumas plantas que só são encontradas no país da chuva! E temos falta de gaze!**_

 _ **-AH! Es-estão aqui!**_ _\- Disse Hinata com um sorriso singelo._

 _ **-Sim! "Que empata fodas! Poderia ter descarregado na Sakura, mas graças a esta cabra vou ter de ir ás putas!" A Sakura estava a dizer-me que há alguns ingredientes em falta para os medicamentos.**_ _\- Disse Naruto, assumindo o seu lado responsável._ _ **-Bem se não precisas de mais nada, Sakura, vou retirar-me! Jaa né! Vamos Hinata!**_

 _ **-Jaa né, Sakura_chan!**_ _\- Despediu-se, Hinata, fazendo um ligeiro comprimento com a cabeça._

 _E assim deixaram a Médica sozinha nos seus pensamentos. Agora, depois de ter visto a cara de Hinata, não se sentia assim tão excitada em relação ao seu afair com Naruto._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Capitulo pequeno, pois estou a rever os que já estavam postados, e assim posso postar mais rápido a estória!

Não deixem de favoritar e deixar um review, afinal todos sabemos que alimentam o escritor! ^^

Nana-chan!


End file.
